


Office Hours

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed





	1. Midterms

You hated that the Science and Engineering offices were so set off  
from everything on campus. You had to put on your coat and trudge out into the intense  
cold (it was _really_ cold, even for  
October, and Octobers around here were pretty cold) that made your nose run  
just so you could cross campus to get to Prompto’s office.

Or should you call him Professor Argentum, since you technically worked for him? Nah, the other TA called him Prompto, so you could, too. As you thought about that, you considered ducking into the library to get out of the cold for a moment, but it would only take up time. You didn’t want to be late to the grading session and disappoint Prompto (he wouldn’t be mad; he never _got_ mad, at least not at you). Now that you thought about it, it wasn’t even like you could use the excuse that it was a good shortcut—you still had to walk out of the library and down the sidewalk and up all those damn stairs. 

You sighed, a trail of vapor rising over your scarf that sat in front of your nose and mouth. You were almost there, anyway. 

You drifted through Science & Engineering like a ghost, silent save for the quiet _tmp tmp tmp_ of your shoes and the occasional cough. 

You read off the office wing placards as you walked. _Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Math… ah! Comp Sci!_

You turned down the hall and scanned the office number until you found the one labeled “SEO 1215: P. Argentum” and you knocked on the opened-by-a-crack door. 

“Y/n? C’mon in!” He chirped from behind the door. You pushed it open and watched as he closed the book he was reading and swung his black Converse-clad shoes off his desk, smiling up at you. “Hey.”

“Hi,” you said, putting your bag down and taking off your coat, “Is Noctis coming, too?”

“Nope. He and I are meeting later this week.”

“Oh. Just us, then.”

He nodded, elbows on his desk. “Mm-hmm!” You settled into the chair in front of his desk. “So are you ready to look at these midterm projects?”

“Sure.” You leaned towards him. “Chocobo races, right?”

“Yup! Scoot your chair over here so we can both see.” You did as he told you, sidling as close to him as you dared, until he pulled you a little bit closer. “You need to be able to really see it,” he told you, smiling.

You took a shaky breath as he leaned back to get the first project ready to grade. If you two were going to be in such close proximity… did you look okay? You’d dressed for the chilly fall weather, the possibility of rain, and the bitter breeze, so you weren’t really at your cutest, but… I mean, it was days from Halloween and Prompto was wearing a Super Mario Boo sweater that said “Boo” in binary, so you were dressed fine. But did your hair look okay? Was your breath okay? You dug in your bag for a piece of gum and slid it into your mouth in the time it took him to get the first project up and running. 

He laid a hand on your arm and you both leaned in to look. He made little marks on a sheet every so often as the program ran, and you nodded along with it. He turned away from it, and looked to you.

“So,” he read the name off the sheet, and you nodded recognition. “How’re they doing in class?”

You squinted, reminding yourself to keep it together. Developing a crush on Prompto was a fairly natural reaction, he was smart—so smart, ridiculously passionate about technology and his job—technically he was powerful, since he was the professor and you were “just” a TA (in the students’ words, not his), and of course cute. Even in a seasonal sweater, khakis, and black Converse (with orange laces for Halloween), he looked really good. Not to mention his inherent physical features, his gorgeous blue eyes (behind those silver-rimmed glasses…you _loved_ men with glasses), his freckles, how pink and soft his lips looked (you’d never seen them chapped!), and when he wore t-shirts at the beginning of the school year, his impeccable arms.

This was _not_ helping you keep it together at all. You returned to the task at hand. “Oh, great! Always turns work in on time, participates in class… and this is good work.”

“I agree.” He told you, crossing his legs. “So are we thinking an A? A B? How much do you like this kid?” he giggled. 

Oh gosh, he _giggled._ “Uh…” you laughed through your nose, eyes crinkling at the edges. “I think it’s probably A-minus work.”

“Fair enough.” He marked it down and started up the next project. “We’ll be done with this in no time!”

“I sure hope so.”

“What, don’t you like spending time with me?” he asked, mock-offended. 

“It’s not that!” You replied. “I just have a lot of students in my section, you know how it is…”

He nodded, turning back to the work before him. You studied him this time as he graded. His brows furrowed every time he looked down to his grading sheet and relaxed as he looked at the monitor again. Interesting. 

He looked over at you, asking what you thought. _Shit_. You hadn’t been paying attention this time. 

“A… B?”

He looked between the screen and you. “You’re distracted.”

You lifted a hand to the bridge of your nose. “Yeah.”

“Are you feeling okay?”

You let out a huffy sigh. “I’m fine, Prompto. Thank you.”

“Do you want to leave this for later? Come back when I’m meeting with Noctis and we can all go over these together?”

You nodded. “I think that’d be good, yeah.”

He patted your knee. “Okay, good.” He sat back in his chair. “Are you still free, though?”

“I don’t have any plans.” You replied. “I can stay, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“It is.” He peeled off his sweater. “Sorry. It’s stuffy in here. Didn’t you notice?”

Your cheeks flushed as the bottom of his t-shirt stuck to the hem of his sweater, rising as he pulled it off, the shirt coming up almost to his chest. You got quite an eyeful (and you liked what you saw). “I _am_ a little warm.” 

He threw the sweater over the back of his chair, closing the door to just cracked again. He leaned towards you then, and in a low voice, he said, “I’d say you’re pretty hot.”

You blinked. “Excuse me?”

He hadn’t moved back, so his laugh sent a rush of air to your neck. “Am I over-stepping? I, uh,” he cleared his throat, “thought you were interested in something, um, less than professional.” He stood back then, and you rose from your seat. 

“What does ‘less than professional’ mean?” 

He took a step back, and kicked the door shut, then crossed his office in a few strides. Before you could register all that, his hands were resting on your hips, his lips against yours. 

Your hands had come up to rest on his arms, your forearms resting along his biceps, your fingers curled around his shoulders. You found yourself opening your mouth as soon as you felt his tongue flick against your lips, asking for access. It was like blossoming, the way it happened so naturally, your mouth opening to him, your bodies pressing together, and then your mouth filled with his tongue, and the sensations it brought—he had run his tongue along your palate, and you were surprised how good that felt. His lips were just as soft as they looked, and he tasted delicious. You couldn’t quite pinpoint what he tasted like, but it was more than just the novelty of someone else’s mouth, and nothing strong. It was just… sweet. 

You lifted your hands and slid your arms up until your wrists crossed behind his neck, where you locked them in place, pulling him closer. His hands migrated from your hips to over your tailbone, and though his fingers were splayed over your lower back, his index fingers and thumbs formed a little heart that you could just barely feel pressed through your shirt. You smiled against his lips, and pulled back, even though you didn’t want to, and felt like you could have stayed like that for hours.

“That,” he breathed, “is less than professional.”

Your smile grew. “Then yes, I want that.”

He kissed you again, lunging towards you this time, rather than stalking over. And this kiss? Entirely different than the one that had come before it. This one spoke of hunger, of untapped desire that you were being handed the key to. It was a more physical kiss, too, involving your whole bodies—his hands were splayed over your cheeks now, the pressure of his mouth on yours bruising, and as you took a stuttering breath in, his hips collided with yours. You stood still as he ground against you, but you cried out. He immediately pulled back and clapped a hand over your mouth.

“Shh! I’m not the only one with office hours right now.” 

He lifted his hand off your mouth and your eyes widened as you breathed out an “Oh god.”

“That’s the stuff. Just keep it down.” He backed you up until you ran into his desk. His grip on your tightened and you jumped a little, both up and back, to get up onto the desk. His hands slipped down to your knees and pushed them apart, until he could wedge himself into the triangle of space between them. You immediately crossed your feet at the ankles behind him and grabbed a fistful of his shirt to pull him to you again. Your other hand slithered into his hair, and he groaned into your mouth before he broke the kiss. 

“So…” his hands were gliding up and down your thighs. “Are we committing to doing this, then?”

You nodded, and let go of him to begin unbuttoning your pants—you were suddenly glad you’d gone for the loose corduroys rather than your tight jeans, even though you’d had to forsake wearing your boots. You lifted your butt from Prompto’s desk to shimmy your pants (and your underwear, since you’d slipped them off, too) further down your legs. Prompto took over for you when they were halfway down your thighs, his fingers brushing yours, then dragging over your skin until the pants reached your knees and he let them drop with a gentle _whump_.

Your hands moved for his belt and fly, then, but he brushed your hand away. “I won’t make you do all the work.” He said with a wink. “Plus, it’s faster this way.” The briefest of moments passed. “There.” 

He hadn’t stripped like you had, but you weren’t sure that you minded. He looked _good_ in those khakis. You smoothed your hands up his body—you were both still wearing your shirts—to his chest, where his heart was thudding under your palm. He took both your hands and held them down against the desk. You flexed your finger, but when he didn’t let go, you tilted your head back. _So this was how he was going to play it._

Still holding your hands down, Prompto leaned down to kiss you again, though he focused on your lips for only a moment. Almost immediately, his attentions flitted to your jaw, then when he’d kissed halfway down it, he moved to your neck, smiling as you tilted your head to give him better access. He moved across your neck to its center, nipping at you. He continued downward until he reached the dip in your collarbone. “You have your scarf, right?”

When you nodded with a breathy “yeah,” he made sure to leave a dark red mark. Then, he released one of your hands, so he could grab and angle your hips up to meet his. Your freed hand flew to caress his cheek as he lined himself up.

You threw your head back as he entered you, making sure you were as quiet as you could be. Instead of moaning, you let out a heavy sigh. You locked your legs crossed behind Prompto’s back again.

And then, you heard the door click open.

You looked over Prompto’s shoulder, scared and trying to hide it (you couldn’t hide the shame you felt, but you could try to hide your fear), and you met Noctis’s eyes as he leaned around the door.

“Noctis?” you said finally. 

He shook his head and disappeared from the door. You could hear him mumbling, “Okay, so I’m supposed to be here _Thursday_ …”


	2. Thursday

Thursday had come faster than you’d thought it would, and now you were heading back to the Science and Engineering offices to meet with Prompto for another grading session. Noctis would be there this time, though, so you hoped that would keep you on task (unlike _last_  
time).

You glid down the hall and barely knocked when you reached Prompto’s office, announcing your presence as you dropped your bag. Prompto already had the first project ready to go, and he and Noctis were sitting on opposite sides of—oh no. _The desk_. 

Your cheeks immediately heated up as the memory of what you’d done (well, started to do, _and Noctis saw you_ ) on the desk flooded back to you. 

They both turned around then to see you vaguely breathless, frozen from the memory, and they smiled. An uneasy smile washed over your face as you melted from your frozen position, and you sat down in the chair they had set up between them.

“We’ve been waiting for you, y/n,” Prompto said as you crossed your legs, ready to go over the midterm grades. “I looked over a lot of these on my own to save us some time,” he continued. “I just want you two to confirm the tentative grades I’ve given, and maybe add some comments, if you have them.”

“Sounds good.” Noctis replied. You nodded in concurrence. 

Prompto smiled again, even brighter than when you walked in. “Great!”

The work did go pretty quickly then, with Prompto reading out the names and the grade he’d given them, with you or Noctis (depending on the section the student was in) agreed or disputed the grade. You didn’t fight him on most of them; he knew his students as well as you did and was very fair in his grading policy. 

After that, he handed you the gradebook to enter the grades online for the students, and he started writing comments on rubric sheets for each student. Eventually, Noctis sat down next to you and opened his laptop, plugging in Prompto’s flash drive to enter the grades into the spreadsheet Prompto kept of the class’s grades (it made final grades a lot less of a hassle at the end of the semester). He tapped away at the keyboard, entering numbers just like you, and every so often, one of you would brush the other’s fingers trying to pull the gradebook closer to read Prompto’s handwriting. 

When that happened, you’d look up, lock eyes, and smile. Blushing, you’d go back to your work. You tried to glance at him out of the corner of your eye, but he was still kind of watching you every time you went to look at him sidelong. 

When you got up the courage to do it anyway, you saw a small smile on his face. You smiled at him, and then scanned the list of numbers for where you’d left off.

You were a little embarrassed that you’d developed a crush on _both_ of the men you worked with this semester. They were entirely different kinds of crushes, though—your feelings for Prompto were based on being impressed with his knowledge and his _passion_. He cared about his classes, and he really cared about what he was teaching them. Plus, earlier this week, you’d discovered his passion for _you_. You had replayed that first kiss in your mind the rest of the day, and even now, thinking about it sent heat to your cheeks, to your limbs, to pool between your legs. 

Somewhat conversely, your feelings for Noctis were based on the fact that he seemed fun. He had a dry, sarcastic sense of humor and his class loved him—you’d substitute-taught his section one week when he was sick, and his students were nice to you, but they clearly missed Noctis. He joked with you before lecture, too, when it was you, him, and Prompto waiting for the students to show up. He was funny. He was nice, once you got past the layer of snark (even, sometimes, in the layer of snark). You wanted to spend more time with him, after this class was over. Even just as pals. But you did think he’d mentioned he was single…

And of course, they were both hot. That was a given. That was just luck, for you. 

Apparently, Noctis was entering data faster than you, because by the time you’d finished entering grades online, and snapped your head up to tell Prompto you were done, Noctis was doing the same, taking the gradebook from under your hand and flipping it shut. 

Prompto came over to the two of you, patting Noctis’s back as he smoothed a hand down your back. He brought the hand back up and under your chin, lifting it so he could kiss you.

It was soft, like a tamer version of the first time he’d kissed you the other day, and when he pulled back, smiling, you softly said, “Not in front of— I mean—”

Noctis laughed. “I totally saw you guys the other day. I’m not telling, but it’s not a secret from me anymore. How long’s that been going on?”

Prompto grinned as he stood up straight again, his hand still on your face, though it migrated to your shoulder. “A couple days. It’s barely _been_ going on.”

“Ah. So it just started. And you didn’t even give me a chance?” Noctis crossed his arms, fake-pouting.

“Yeah, it was a… wait, what?” You were dumbfounded. Noctis wanted “a chance”?

“You heard me.” He smiled, his voice an attempt at sultry. “I can’t believe Prompto made a move on you when he knew I was interested and _waiting_ for the semester to end so we aren’t _coworkers_.” He said it emphatically, but didn’t sound mad. 

“Well, I’m willing to share,” Prompto replied, “if she’s willing to be shared.”

You struggled for your voice. “I’m not…” they froze. “…Against it,” you finally spat out. 

They visibly relaxed, and Prompto kissed you again, pulling you to your feet with the gentle pressure of his hands on your jaw, and you rose to get closer, closer to him, a hand tangling in his hair. His hands traveled from your jaw down your sides, settling on your hips, pulling your body against him.

_So he had an agenda. Well at least you’d all gotten your work done this time._

You were being led somewhere else in the room. Well, sort of. Prompto was going somewhere, and he was taking you with him, lips still locked with yours. Then he released you, backed up, and dropped into the chair Noctis had been in, pulling you down onto him.

You let out a squeak as you came down, straddling his lap. You adjusted quickly, though, leaning forward and catching his lips with yours again, grinding down onto him. He groaned into your mouth, and then pulled back with a quiet smack of your lips. 

“Noctis.” He said, clearing his throat. It seemed he’d almost forgotten you had company. 

“What?”

“Take a seat.” Noctis sat in the seat you’d been in, looking vaguely confused. “Okay,” Prompto continued, “now catch her.”

“ _What?_ ”

Prompto took your shoulders and pushed you backwards, not off his lap, but enough that you fell into Noctis’s waiting arms, and that your weight was spread between them. You looked up at Noctis, smiling. 

“Hi, you.” He said.

You giggled, half flirtatious and half nervous. “Nice catch.”

He smiled. “Couldn’t let the precious cargo fall.” You giggled again. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

You nodded, lifting your arms to pull his head down to you. You were going to lean up towards him to close the gap, but Prompto’s hands on your thighs held you down. You looked down towards your hips at him. He spoke in a low voice, his hands creeping even further up your legs, until he reached the waistband of your pants. He made quick work of their closure, and as he peeled them away, explained, “because we got cut off the other day…”

You squirmed a little, and he dug his fingers into the flesh of your thighs. “Settle down. Just focus on Noctis for a sec.”

You did as you were told, pulling Noctis down to you and finally meeting his lips with your own. 

_Wow._ You’d thought Prompto was a good kisser. Noctis put him to _shame_. You gasped a few seconds into the kiss and Noctis immediately stopped and closed his mouth to the kiss, pulling away.

“Hey, you okay, y/n?”

“I’m fine!” you replied, eagerly kissing him again. Ooh, he was a nibbler, too, tentative bites on your lips adding a thrilling sensation to it all. You sucked on his tongue when it entered your mouth again, and smiled, preening internally, when he let out a shocked breath through his nose.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed, but soon after, Prompto’s hand were roaming over your skin, up your legs, tracing the outline of your underwear, drifting up your sides under your shirt… His hands locked onto your breasts, his thumbs making broad, flat strokes over them as he cupped them. 

“Noct, are you just going to let me do everything to her first?”

You felt him smirk before he backed up off your mouth. “You’re warming her up, aren’t you?”

Prompto snaked a hand back down to your underwear. “I don’t think she needs much more warming up.” He rubbed your leg gently, getting your attention. You leaned up to look at him. “You ready to start?” 

You couldn’t do much but nod. 

“Noctis, let her up.” Noctis sat up then, and helped you back onto Prompto’s lap. Then, he grabbed the bottom of your t-shirt and pulled it up, fingers dragging over your skin.

“Man, you guys really like to touch my skin like that.”

“It’s soft,” Noctis said, voice close to your ear, “and you get goosebumps _super_ easily. It’s nice to see an instant reaction like that.” He pulled your shirt over your head, leaving you sitting there in just your underwear. 

“Hey there,” Prompto smiled, and it was half-reassuring—he wasn’t going to hurt you—and half like he was preparing to pounce. 

You smiled back. “Hey. You’re still wearing your clothes.”

“I am. I prefer to keep them on, actually, when I’m not… oh, at home.”

“Does this sort of thing happen often, seducing a TA? Often enough that you’ve had the experience in different places?”

He laughed. He knew why he liked you. Now he could see why Noctis liked you; you had the same biting sense of humor. “Maybe I meant I don’t wear clothes at home at all.”

“Now that’d be a sight.” Noctis laughed behind you. Now you’d forgotten he was there. He kissed your neck, as if to remind you. Oh, you were aware. You rested a hand on Prompto’s chest. “So, Professor, you interrupted that intense make-out session. What for?”

“Whoa, none of that ‘professor’ stuff. I like you, not you as a TA. Not that you’re not a good one!” Noctis laughed again, his breath tickling your neck. “No, I wish we were equals, and not coworkers…” 

You leaned in and kissed him sweetly. “Me too. But at least the semester’s half over! We’ll be unfettered from each other soon.”

“Oh, no.” Prompto and Noctis said, almost in unison. Prompto continued. “This is a secret for _now_. Once we’re done professionally, this will be a thing.” 

Noctis nodded, his bangs brushing your collarbone. “Mm-hmm,” he hummed against you. 

“Both of you?” you asked.

There was a quiet pop. You turned to Noctis, and saw a pink mark where his mouth had been. “If you want.”

There was a tense second, as if they expected you to decide then which of them you would choose. “Perfect.”

You could feel them smiling just as much as you saw it. You’d made them happy with something as simple as that. 

Speaking of feeling good, you remembered that you were a single step from naked and ground against Prompto. “I was saying. What did you want?”

“You. A turn. I dunno.”

“Well then.” You reached for your bra’s clasp, but Noctis got it for you, slipping it off you before you wrapped your arms around Prompto’s neck. “I think I can allow that.” You kissed him again.

Having kissed them in quick succession now, you came to the realization that they were equally talented kissers, but with very different specialties. Prompto varied sensation more than Noctis did, but Noctis was more intense. (You still couldn’t hold back your moan when Prompto ran his tongue along the median of your palate, though, even with the myriad thoughts running through your head, and that gave him a _bit_ of an edge.)

You shifted your weight forward to your knees, then came to a realization. “mmf—wait. How am I supposed to get these off?”

Laughs echoed around the room from all three of you. “Noctis can worry about it. He can start with you, too.” 

You swung your leg up and stood up off Prompto’s lap, then sat down on him again with your back pressed against his chest. You wiggled your hips and beckoned to Noctis. He stood, stripped quickly, and pulled his chair over to where you and Prompto sat. He hooked his fingers in your underwear and pulled them down your legs— first off one ankle, then the other. He threw them to the ground near his clothes, to be dealt with later. 

“He was serious, I really don’t need to prep you much.” Noctis gave himself a lazy stroke, then positioned you. “Alright. Ready?”

You gave a breathy “Yup!” and Prompto slipped two fingers into your mouth to keep you quiet as Noctis pulled your hips to meet his. You sucked his fingers eagerly, slipping a hand between your bodies to rub at him through his pants. He kissed your neck to further quiet his moans in your skin. Noctis, however, had no such opportunity, and he bit his lip near to bleeding trying to keep quiet. 

Eventually, though, he shut his eyes and threw his head back, beginning to pant. He was getting close, and all three of you knew it. Prompto took his fingers from your mouth, laughing at the bright red indentations from your teeth at their bases, and wiped your saliva on his pants. “Okay, Noct, you ready?”

Noct opened his eyes to look at the both of you. “Y-yeah. C’mere, Y/n.” You weren’t entirely sure what Prompto had in mind, but you moved over to Noctis, waiting.

“I didn’t mean for you to go all the way over there,” Prompto told you, “I should have just told you to bend over.” His cock had been freed from his pants now, and suddenly it clicked. You went back to Prompto, feeling a bit like a tennis ball being passed between them, and sat back onto his cock as he let out a shuddering, “It feels even better than last time.” Your cheeks burned as you leaned forward to finish Noctis with your mouth. 

Prompto kept a firm grip of your hips with one hand to guide you, and the other rubbed at the sensitive nub between your legs. Your breath hitched, once, twice, and you let out a heavy sigh around Noctis’s cock. The sound and heat seemed to spur him on, as he bucked his hips up and added his own panting and heavy breaths to yours. He’d had a hand in your hair this whole time, and as you pulled your mouth off him, he cradled your head with it, pulling you up to him for a kiss.

Prompto was still pounding away at you, and Noctis held you up by your hands to give you extra leverage to come down onto Prompto.

Soon, he was shaking beneath you, holding you against his chest and biting your shoulder to keep extra quiet. Noctis moved his chair closer as Prompto’s breathing settled into a slower, more regular rhythm, then he pulled you gently from Prompto’s arm to sit between them, one of your legs on each of their laps. Your head flopped to Noctis’s shoulder, and you two were still holding hands, but Prompto took your other hand from Noctis, squeezing it.

Prompto checked his watch. “I was supposed to be at a department meeting 20 minutes ago. Do you think they’ll believe I had a student question that couldn’t be solved by email?”

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from sharksandshoebills.


End file.
